


I Hate Accidents Except When We Went From Friends to This

by DogsAreTheBest312



Series: I Promise That You'll Never Find Another Like Me [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312
Summary: Today was the day. Today was the day that he was going to confess to Rose. But of course, John had to go and screw it all up. He'd be lucky if she ever speaks to him again.I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper ringsUh huh, that's rightDarling, you're the one I want, andI hate accidents except when we went from friends to thisUh huh, that's rightDarling, you're the one I want
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Donna Noble, Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: I Promise That You'll Never Find Another Like Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732978
Kudos: 30
Collections: AUgust 2020





	I Hate Accidents Except When We Went From Friends to This

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Welcome to Day 7/Song 12. Either way, thanks for sticking around if you’re a returning reader, and hello to anyone new! *waves*
> 
> Originally my plan was to have the one-shot for “Paper Rings” be about Amy and Rory, but when I started writing the AU’s I got this idea and went with that.
> 
> Song of the fic: [“Paper Rings” by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zdg-pDF10g)

John Noble lay face down on his bed and groaned into his pillow, ignoring his twin sister Donna laughing at him from the doorway. As he considered revoking her “best sibling ever” status, John thought about the events that had gotten him to this point.

* * *

_He couldn’t believe that it had been nearly eight years. Eight years since he met his best friend/the love of his life. And today he was going to finally admit that second bit to her. They’d been best friends ever since they were 11 years old and starting secondary school. Rose had just moved into the area and Donna had immediately approached her to be friends. Fast forward seven years and it was the summer before all three of them were due to start at Cambridge._

_John pushed open the door to the chip shop where he was meeting Rose and Donna for lunch. It was within walking distance of each of their homes, so they had become regular patrons over the years. They were eating here before meeting up with their other friends. Seeing her at their usual booth with two orders of fish and chips, he slid across from her before stealing some from her. She tried to smack his hand away._

_“Oi, don’t pretend you didn’t take a few from my tray before I got here. So, how’ve you been? Have you finally chosen what you’re studying in uni yet?” He couldn’t help but smile as Rose rolled her eyes at him._

_“No. I still have a few weeks to choose, I’ve got time. We can’t all automatically know what we want to study, Mr. Astrophysics and Aerospace Engineering. Seriously, though. What possessed you to do that? Are you trying to impress someone or something?”_

_In his head, John was shouting ‘Yes, you! I’m trying to impress you! I’ve been in love with you for three years!’ Out loud, however, he gave Rose a look of mock hurt as she laughed. “Oi! I am impressive! Don’t laugh at me!” His voice came out in a whine, making Rose laugh even harder. He couldn’t help but lean forward with his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand, just staring at her with a goofy look on his face. He probably looked slightly mad. The sight of her so happy was quite possibly the best thing in the universe. He was so engrossed in watching Rose Tyler that he didn’t realize that she’d noticed him staring._

_“What are you looking at? Did I get vinegar on my face?” She started to get her compact out of her purse, but John wasn’t paying attention and blurted out:_

_“You’re beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. And I love you so much.” John sat up straight as Rose froze. Both of their eyes widened. Without thinking, John bolted. He didn’t notice Rose calling after him or the other customers staring. He didn’t even notice that he’d knocked into Donna on his way out the door, earning an angry shout from her. He sprinted down the street towards his house, not stopping until he got home._

* * *

“You know, you probably should’ve stuck around to hear her response.” John picked his head up off his pillow and turned to Donna. “She’s downstairs. Do you want me to send her up?” For a moment John panicked, but he sighed and sat up. There was no sense delaying the inevitable.

“Fine, she can come up here. Might as well rip the bandage off.” Donna gave him a funny look before leaving the doorway, presumably to get Rose.

John put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. This was is, this was the end of his friendship with Rose. He never should’ve told her he loved her. He never should’ve even thought about telling her. Now he was going to lose the person who was most important to him (well other than Donna). Why was he such an idiot? Rose was the most amazing person in the universe. She was smart, kind, funny, and beautiful. He’d been delusional to think that she could see him as anything other than a friend. She deserved the world, not some weird bloke like him who could barely walk on flat surfaces without tripping. She’d seen him at his most awkward moments (most of which had happened after he realized he loved her). Why would she even look twice at him?

John was pulled out of his self-loathing when he felt someone sit next to him on the bed. He looked up and wasn’t surprised to see Rose watching him. He couldn’t read the look on her face. He thought he saw amusement and affection there, but also hesitation and uncertainty. He found it extremely frustrating, because usually he could read Rose like an open book. John resisted the urge to run his hands through his hair and cautiously met her gaze.

John had a split second to see that Rose’s eyes held a burst of confidence before she grabbed him by the T-shirt and pulled him in for a snog. His squeak of surprise quickly turned into a groan as his body started kissing her back as his brain caught up with what was happening. He felt Rose’s hands go to his hair as he put one of his to the side of her face, the other going to her waist.

Just as he was about to pull her closer, a loud throat clearing made them jump apart. Both of them turned bright red at the sight of his entire family in the doorway. His mother had a non-surprised if slightly disapproving look on her face, but Gramps was grinning like a loon and Donna looked triumphant.

“It’s about bloody time! Do you wanna know how long we’ve been watching you two dance around each other? Gramps and I figured it out before either of you did!” John couldn’t help but groan again, this time hiding his face in Rose’s shoulder. She laughed, the traitor.

When he looked up again, Mum and Gramps had left the doorway and Donna was still smirking. A glance at the clock on his nightstand told him they had to leave to meet up with everyone. Jumping up, he held his hand out for Rose, grinning when she took it.

John didn’t let go of Rose’s hand the rest of the day, not even to cover his ears when Amy, Martha, and Jack squealed in delight at the sight of them. Turns out his family weren’t the only ones silently cheering for them. Or, as Jack triumphantly held out a hand to a groaning Donna, the only ones betting on them.

**Author's Note:**

> This song is so peppy, and I love it. I always think of 50s style dancing when I hear it. At the end of the day, it’s not the ring that matters. It’s the person who gives it to you.


End file.
